


The King and the Ice-Devouring Sex Tornado

by Xenafox



Category: Blades of Glory (2007), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, JJ Has Issues, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: JJ needs to recover from his bad loss somehow. The method he has chosen is...unconventional.Hey he needs to feel on top of something! But he doesn't even get that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I got this idea after a lot of rum and it never went away.

Having lost the Grand Prix, JJ was pretty damn pissed. Yea, people still cheered for him and yes he got engaged and really as far as treatment for a loser, everyone was pretty cool to him. The banquet was okay and enough people broke into the venue to talk about how great he was to help him get through the night. 

He also got damn wasted too. That helped a lot. He was so drunk that it didn't matter that he tripped over a very angry Yuri five times or that he walked into a very dark corner and found Viktor getting his dick sucked. In fact good for Viktor, stuffing his cock down that Japanese kid's throat! That's something winners got! He'd found himself wondering why Yuri hadn't snuck off with the far less cool undercut and started getting himself a treat but it was not his problem. 

So the night was entertaining and he got to suck face with his girl when he wasn't walking into irritating situations. And when he left he had a line of fans screaming and taking his pictures and he signed one lady's baby. 

Life wasn't so bad, until he got back to Canada and had to immediately worry about brushing up and making a new routine and costume and all that shit. In the past it hadn't been an issue because he knew his song could literally be anything and he could dress in a potato sack and he would just be amazing. His loyal fans would still be passing out in the stands and aisles and bathrooms. He'd get a crown and a free year of all the Tim Hortons a human being could stand. 

It was wasted on him because he refused to give up his figure for donuts.

The point was, he had to buckle down and put in a little more work and effort than he usually did while at the same time still feeling the crushing blow of his fall from the top. He didn't even know what could fix it. 

One morning, while half listening to his coach, he learned that there was a touring group of American skaters in Montreal. They were older ones, not currently competing and more interested in getting into exhibitions and the like. In other words, they were skaters he might have watched a while ago, but had little interest in for the time being. 

Except for one. And when he heard his name...

"I have something to do tonight," he said abruptly, and decided to leave practice. 

"Excuse me?" his coach asked, incredulous.

"You heard me. The king has plans," JJ quipped, and strolled out even to the tune of his coach pointing out that it was, in fact, _still morning_. 

JJ needed the whole day to plan. He needed the day to think. He needed the day to prepare himself. He needed the day to pick out a good outfit. 

Later that night he found himself walking down a street in Montreal, headed for the super expensive hotel the skaters were holding up in. He was wearing his tightest pair of jeans, the ones that really made his ass pop. His top was a simple white tee with a big red maple leaf, the symbol of his home country. 

Under the leaf was the text "King JJ", because in the end he decided not to play humble.   
He wore a red and white jacket over it and okay, maybe he hadn't spent the _whole_ day planning his outfit - more like five minutes. But he didn't want to wear something great and then get it all messed up. 

Upon arriving at the hotel lobby, it wasn't hard to pick out his target, chatting with some apparent fangirls, and he marched right up to him. The older skater didn't seem to notice him at first, his eyes totally on the girls, but JJ shoved right through. "Chazz Michael Michaels?" he asked, extending his hand. 

The larger, older man with the pratically flowing dark brown hair suddenly looked at him. He studied JJ quickly as he took his hand and shook it. "You got 'im."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy, or, JJ." 

"Hey, kid." Chazz nodded and smiled at him. "You want an autograph?"

"Um, no." How did Chazz NOT know his name? He could get it if he was from one of those Kaarblarghalstan places across the ocean, but he was from Canada. He was from America's much nicer older brother. "You haven't heard of me?"

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"I'm kind of a big deal here in Canada," JJ bragged, and gave Chazz an annoyed look. "I almost won the Grand Prix, you know."

"Almost means you didn't. Tough luck man." Chazz gave his shoulder an all too rough shoulder squeeze. "Anyway you came to meet your idols?"

"Sort of." JJ sighed. He was going to have to do things the hard way. "Can I buy you a drink at the bar?"

"Are you old enough dude?" Chazz asked with a snort. "Are you 21?"

"Quebec drinking age is 18." JJ rolled his eyes. "What do you like to drink?"

"Some whiskey." Chazz looked truly interested then, and turned away as a few other fans made to approach him. "Yea, buy me some whiskey."

JJ gave him some finger guns. "Hell yea, you got it."

And so, he bought him whiskey. He bought him a lot of whiskey and boy was it a good thing JJ was stupid rich because Chazz Michael Michaels drank _a lot_. No wonder he had somewhat of a beer gut! JJ found that kind of gross, but at the same time...intriguing, which he supposed helped him out. 

He talked to Chazz about all sorts of things, about skating, about his leatherwork, about his time in Denver with Jimmy MacElroy (who, as it turned out, was teaching a skating class and unable to accompany his partner), and so on. Chazz was an open book on just about everything JJ brought up, even his sex addiction. JJ made sure when they were on that topic that he casually leaned forward on the bar stool and touched Chazz's thighs. Chazz's gaze would drop down to JJ's hands, but he never said anything. 

When Chazz was good and drunk and turned down anymore whiskey, JJ helped him up to his hotel room and thankfully Chazz was rooming alone. Good. That was good for his plans. It took a while to get up there because Chazz was the kind of drunk who would get distracted by....most things, but eventually, JJ got him into his room.

He couldn't quite place the smell of the room, but while it looked in order for the most part, it smelled like a lumberjack took a nap in there. 

Once Chazz was in, JJ took off his own shoes and jacket, then proceeded to take off Chazz's shoes and shirt. Chazz immediately wandered into the bathroom, so JJ went to the king size bed and said on the edge, leaning back to make himself look all sexy and delicious. 

When Chazz exited the bathroom, he gave JJ a strange look. "Yea I don't really tend to hang out in the hotel room man, I only bring people back for sex," he said with a laugh. 

"I know." JJ stayed where he was, examining Chazz.

Chazz's super smart look suddenly dropped from his face. "So uh...ah, you do..."

JJ sighed. "Yes. See, he's the thing Chazz. I suffered a pretty shitty loss in Barcelona. It was awful. Really awful, and I gotta bounce back. You know what I need to do to achieve greatness?" he asked. 

"Not a goddamn clue," Chazz said, looking confused. 

"I realized I need to fuck greatness."

Chazz stared, and then realization dawned on him. Slowly, but it did land. "What? You mean to fuck me."

Yep. He really did. And hell, his fiancee knew, and she'd laughed at the idea but told him to go for it because shit, she wanted to hear all about it. Damn she was cool! "I do." JJ hesitated, but then pulled off his shirt. He was one hot piece and he was well aware of it. A damn good sturdy body hid beneath his clothes and he loved showing it off. 

His concern was hold Chazz would react. The older man regarded him, looking kind of unsure. "So, you came here to use me for sex." Chazz stared some more, and then to JJ's surprise, removed his own black and gold, extra clingy shirt to let his skater's body right out. "Fuck it, I'm down! It's been like two days since I had any sort of sex."

That was easier than expected, and JJ had to stop his eyes from going wide. "I...yea, good, exactly. Okay-"

"Get on the bed then, you are about to be seriously Chazzledazzled," Chazz promised him, already stripping himself of his jeans. 

Alarm bells went off in JJ's mind. HE was supposed to be the one on top, but that wasn't the feeling he was suddenly getting. He decided to go with it, though, and backed off on the bed to get comfortable. "Alright, but you know-"

Chazz was on him in seconds, down to nothing but black undies and a wolf fang necklace. "You thought you were gonna fuck me?" he asked, crawling over JJ. "Open up those pants," he said and his stare was so hungry, so almost predatory that it urged JJ to hurry.

He popped open his jeans and lifted his hips, only to have Chazz finish yanking them off. He revealed JJ's tight dark red boxers. Chazz grinned and wasted no time in cupping his junk through the material. JJ gasped, not expecting that to happen so soon. 

Chazz rubbed his thumb over JJ's covered balls, and then sought out his still soft dick and grabbed it through his underwear. "Oooh. You're gonna be fun. So have you ever been fucked in the ass?"

"My girlfriend used a strap-on a few times, but hey! I came here to fuck YOU, and after I bought you all that whiskey, that's what I intend to do." JJ wanted to stay firm on that detail. 

"Huh." Chazz stared up at him and then back down at his crotch. "A strap-on. Quaint. Doubt it's anything compared to my massive package. Hey, lemme throw you a bone," Chazz said, tugging at the waistband of JJ's boxers. 

Oh God. JJ hadn't really thought about being naked in front of Chazz. He'd been naked around guys in locker rooms and all that and it was no big deal, but sex was involved, sex where he would be bottoming... "What are you talking about?" he asked, annoyed. But he did lift his hips and allowed Chazz to pull down his boxers to reveal his nice long dick with a slight left curve. 

"Oooooooh...me likey," was all Chazz said at first, taking in the sight of what JJ had to offer. He took JJ's cock in his hand, making JJ hiss. "You are long, very nice," he commented. "Let's get you where I need you," he said, and he took all of JJ's dick right in his big, wet mouth. 

"Ah!" JJ's hips jerked, not expecting that. He didn't expect any of it! Chazz's tongue was working around his shaft, licking with expert pressure. He dipped into his slit and caressed the head, his thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base. 

Oh, shit. Chazz was good, really good! JJ knew that, he'd heard it, but he hadn't thought Chazz was going to be on his dick in that way. But he was, sucking on JJ like he was a piece of maple candy. His cock was quickly hardening and he reached down for Chazz's hair. 

Chazz didn't seem to mind the hands grasping at his hair. He seemed encouraged and kept working that long, beautiful erection, fitting as much in his mouth as he could while teasing the rest with his fingers. JJ moaned and surprised himself with it. He wasn't supposed to be reduced to a puddle!

Then Chazz let his dick slip from his mouth and smirked up at him. "Ya like that?"

"Uhn..." JJ jerked his hips up a couple of times, asking for more, because suddenly he didn't have shit to say. 

Chazz shook his head and slid further up his body. "Nope. No more of that." He licked a line up JJ's chest. "Just wanted you good and hard." He went to one of JJ's nipples and sucked on it and sucked _hard_. 

It almost hurt. "Chazz! Careful I...hey!" He yelped in surprised when Chazz outright bit the sensitive nub and then flicked it with his tongue. 

Chazz laughed against his skin. "How often you get your nips played with, JJ man?" he aasked and switched to the other. He teased that one more with his tongue, flicking back and forth in a way that had JJ feeling desperate for something to rub his dick on. He had one hand in Chazz's hair still and another grabbing the blankets, white-knuckled as the attention to his nipple was almost too much. 

Before moving on Chazz sucked on it good and hard, and moved up to JJ's neck. He licked the nape of his neck too and it was almost disgusting. But something about Chazz made it so hot, the way his hairy chest dragged up his body, the way his tongue just did as it pleased, the way Chazz himself just took control. 

He bit on JJ's neck, sucked on it, and had the poor man achingly hard. JJ had never been so fucking hard in his life, he was sure! No wonder people referred to Chazz as a sex god! "Chazz - ah...CHAZZ!"

And then Chazz silenced him by kissing him. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue in his mouth and letting it probe around. JJ was breathing through his nose as Chazz took his mouth and shifted his entire body on top of him. He could feel the massive erection Chazz sported through his underwear and he swallowed. 

His ass was going to be cracked in half! And he really wanted it!

Chazz thrust against him deliciously, his cock rubbing JJ's. "I am going to fuck you SO hard," Chazz informed him, smirking at him and biting his bottom lip as he moved against him. "Spread those fucking legs."

And the king obeyed. His legs opened right up and Chazz slid between them, still thrusting. Though he was still behind fabric, JJ swore he felt that shaft going for his asshole. 

"You are not gonna be able to walk right. You just wait. Ah fuck. Fuck!"

And then Chazz backed off him and was reaching for the stand next to the bed. There was a tube and JJ knew exactly what that tube was and his heart was beating faster. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Is that-"

"Yea, this is lube." He was covering his fingers with it. "It's the good stuff too! Makes an ass real easy to get into. Also good when working on your car, sometimes."

JJ didn't ask. What he did do was allow Chazz to spread his legs and get between them, pulling them up and over his shoulder's. JJ dick, balls and asshole were now on display and his cheeks absolutely burned. That was not what he had been planning, not at all! He was the king! The bare asshole was supposed to be in front of him! Though, maybe he didn't want to stick his finger's in another guy's ass...

Chazz lubed up two fingers and pressed them against JJ's entrance. JJ didn't have the chance to question the use of two digits before they were pushed into him. 

He let out a cry as those fingers went in knuckle deep but they weren't so bad. "Oh," he commented at first. And then Chazz spread them and and started scissoring them inside his ass. "OH!" 

"Uh huh," Chazz was breathy in response, obviously eager. "Ooooh you have a good ass. This is going to be the fucking tits. Oh man."

"I-I do?" JJ managed to ask.

"Yea! I can tell you've shoved some goods in here before, but you're still tight. Oh man." He took out the two fingers and then inserted a third. And then, well, he started finger-fucking JJ hard. "Damn!"

"Aaaah! I-aaaah! Chazz!" JJ had never really been finger-fucked. The strap-on was one thing, but the fingers, spreading, thrusting, crooking, they were getting to him! He tried to jam his hips down on them because while it did hurt, it still felt pretty good. 

Chazz laughed. "Man you are a slut for getting it in the ass!" Chazz took out his fingers and then slapped the back of JJ's thigh hard. 

Oh. Oh no. JJ immediately went quiet while his dick nearly stood straight up in interest. He felt hot all over, and eager. Chazz was quiet too and the two looked at each other. 

Then Chazz was pushing at his body. "Hands and knees now. Now!" he commanded.

JJ scrambled to comply. He turned over and stuck his ass in the air, resting down on his elbows. Yea, his bare ass up like that, waving around like a damn beacon was shameful but he didn't care. 

And when Chazz landed a hard slap on one of his cheeks, he cried out and cared about the same even less, because it felt good. 

"Oh shit!" Chazz yelled and spanked him hard again on the other side. "Shit! I didn't expect this - damn!" He slapped his ass again and it was sure to leave a mark, but JJ didn't care. His mind was gone entirely, his ass begging for punishment as he drooled more on the bed. Another slap landed and his cock started leaking. 

Chazz paused and he heard a noise, the bottle of lube again. Then he heard a squishing sound which told him Chazz was lubing up. He hadn't even seen his bare dick yet but JJ was eager. "Fuck me!" he said loudly and scared himself. But...yes, that's what he wanted. "Fuck me and spank the ever-living shit out of me Chazz! FUCK ME!!" He screamed the last two words and shoved his ass back at Chazz.

"Damn!" Chazz lined up with his hole and he felt the head pushing in. "Damn you want it bad!" He started pushing in his cock and sure enough, it was huge and JJ was worried his hole wouldn't accomadate it.

And so he shoved his ass roughly back on it and Chazz yelled as his dick was suddenly buried in the other man. But then he grabbed JJ's hips and just started going. He didn't even try to go slow and adjust himself how JJ needed and JJ was glad. He would have forced his hips back anyway. 

With Chazz's fingers digging hard into his hips and dragging his asshole onto his thick shaft every thrust, he didn't have to. He was being absolutely fucking nailed and he loved it! Chazz's cock was hitting his sweet spot and his hips pounding against him with lewd noises. 

JJ was reduced to a lot of loud moaning, writhing on the bed under him and going to fist his own cock. He was so hard and so close to the edge and he was throbbing. Chazz nailed him hard. He wasn't holding back as he shook JJ's whole body with each hard ramming. 

Finally Chazz slapped his ass again while he was fucking him. He slapped it twice, three times hard and JJ was screaming his name while coming hard in his hand. He squeezed himself good, shooting his load all over the bed as he saw nothing but a white hot flash. The orgasm rocked his body and Chazz just kept going through it. JJ felt everything pouring forth from his heavy balls and when he was done, he thought he was going to collapse. 

Chazz pulled out suddenly and he cried out at the loss, falling on the bed on his chest and stomach. It felt good even though his dick didn't like getting squished against the now sticky blanket.

He was there for a split second before Chazz rolled him over and straddled his chest. JJ finally had a good look at that long, thick shaft and if he had been able to, he'd have gone stiff again immediately. 

But he couldn't, and there was no time anyway. Chazz wrapped his hand around his cock, gave it a few good pumps and with a deep, animal like grunt he came in hot strings all over JJ's face. JJ closed his eyes in surprise as come landed on his nose, cheeks, lips, forehead. He was absolutely covered in it and it was so hot. 

When he opened his eyes Chazz wa panting above him, his legs shaking on either side of JJ. He stayed there for a minute and then lifted a leg over him and fell on the bed beside him. 

For something like ten or fifteen minutes the two just laid there, panting and catching their breaths. JJ was in a state of bliss and disbelief. He had never, ever climaxed so hard! He had never wanted to be fucked in the ass so bad either! And spanked? Forget about it! He was dominant, he was the KING.

But Chazz, ice-skating's backdoor lover, had completely claimed him and screwed him all up. He had flipped his plan upside down and given him something else entirely. And to top it off? JJ couldn't even pretend to be upset!

As good as the sex was, though, JJ gradually came back down to earth and realized he had to go. He'd already been later than he meant thanks to how much Chazz drank at the damn bar. He didn't think they'd be there that long. 

He carefully sat up and winced. Moving his body made him suddenly aware that his ass was in a lot of pain. A LOT. He was going to have some trouble walking - maybe he'd take a cab back to where he was staying. 

"Want some room service? They serve the best burgers here!" Chazz said, looking at him as he got up. 

JJ was locating his underwear. "Aha, thanks, but no thanks. I actually have to go," he said, getting it on. 

"Wait whaaaat?" Chazz sat up. "Seriously? Look, I'll pay for the burger!"

JJ shrugged. "Sorry. I actually didn't mean to be out so late." He grabbed the edge of the blanket and wiped his own come off his stomach. 

"Damn." Chazz grinned. "But hey, at least you got your freakin' world rocked tonight. It solve your problem, buddy? I mean you didn't get to fuck greatness, but greatness pounded you iinto a screaming sex haze, and that's almost as good."

He kind of had to agree. It didn't work out exactly the way he wanted, but a sex god had still climbed on top of him and enjoyed the shit out of him. JJ felt his ego get an extra stroke, which was what it badly needed. 

And it helped, honestly, that he found Chazz likeable. As in, he felt kind of bad just leaving the guy naked and alone in the hotel room. At the same time he kind of knew Chazz didn't mind. Chazz knew he was a king, and he had other things to attend to. 

As he got dressed he responded. "You know what? Thanks. You did help. And that was great. More than great. You're reputation is there for a reason." JJ genuinely meant that. 

"Hey, no problem. You need help again, you march that ass over here and look me up, you got it! And hey." Chazz tapped his own head. "You are going into the Michaels Spank Bank. Most people make it there, but I've forgotten their names and faces."

Another stroke to his ego. "Cool. I'm going to wash my face and get going."

"Alright buddy. Take care of that ass and stretch it out every now and then."

JJ laughed. "Sure."

Minutes later he had left, the hotel room door closed behind him. Walking caused some pain and his legs trembled a little. His butt was sore inside and out. Who knew he liked spanking? 

The pain meant little to him. He felt good. He felt rejuvenated. He felt like he could kick literally anybody's ass and that was incredible. 

The motherfucking king was BACK.


End file.
